The present invention relates to systems and methods for portable configurable furniture. In particular, the invention relates to portable, lightweight and collapsible stable furniture well suited for camping and travelling.
Conventional portable furniture is not truly portable and easily configured for outdoor use and cannot accommodate usage on a hillside or uneven terrain. Examples of such portable furniture include folding chairs, folding tables and folding cots. Generally, the user are unable use most of these furniture comfortably, e.g., to sit comfortably on a hillside or on uneven terrain. Further, the user has to anticipate her/his needs ahead of time, and then lug a complete set of portable furniture into the field.
Thus, there is a need for portable and configurable furniture. These improved portable furniture need to be strong, lightweight, stable, collapsible and configurable, and to be well suited for use in the field, including on uneven terrain often encountered outdoors.